Burakki
by Sodou
Summary: A very sad story........ ^ _ ^


  
  


The sound of lightly padding paws echoed through the deserted alleys of the city. The animal looked 'round at his surroundings; this was not what he had expected.   
_Lousy Yamikarasu...... why did he send me here? This had better not be another of that old crow's tricks.....  
  
_Growling softly to himself, he looked up to the black sky. The moon hung round and luminous at it's midpoint of rotation. The dog stopped grumbling once the pale moonlight entered his deep, dark red eyes. He took a moment to sit and watch it slowly make it's way across the sky; it had always reminded him of his birth; his mother looking proudly down on him while the moon was shining brightly behind her. That was the first thing his tiny eyes had ever viewed. Snapping out of the memory and looking back down at the dirty concrete floor, wishing for the feel of grass between his toes instead of hard concrete, he set off once again.  
  
He had not a clue as to what he had been sent to this cold city for. But the wise old crow, Yamikarasu (the dog had always snorted to himself when someone had referred to the crow as 'wise' ) had told him that there was some business here that was needed to be taken care of. Of course, the old crow Pokemon's business was usually to scare the heck out of innocent people (Yamikarasu is a symbol of death, as are all Dark Pokemon).  
The dog shook his head in disgust as he prowled down each alley, lost and alone and wishing that he was back at home, instead of wondering aimlessly through this damned city. The rough concrete was beginning to scar his sensitive paws, and once again, the dog silently cursed Yamikarasu as he rounded another corner.   
  
He turned into a new alley; he walked into the darkness with determination. The dog was beginning to become on edge; every sound startled him, the wind blowing angrily, a large rat squeaking nearby, the stray cat in the trash can searching for scraps. He walked past the feline, who taunted the dog by softly hissing and creeping around behind him as he trotted by. The dog was starting to become greatly annoyed. He turned to face the cat and scared it away with a rage-filled bark.   
When the echoes of the bark faded from the alleyway, a small, stifled sound made him perk up his ears. Around another corner he turned cautiously, his teeth bared in case the sound was another enemy; he would be ready to attack. But the new alley was empty and even more dark than the others. And there he saw a small child, sitting alone in the dark. The moon was covered from view with black clouds, and there were no street lights anywhere around, but somehow the child's face was lit up and shone through the darkness. The dog sat where he stood and looked more closely at the boy.  
_Poor little guy....... he's all alone......  
_  
And it was then that it came to the dog's mind. He knew what he was sent to do.   
_ Heh..... so the old crow couldn't do this himself?  
_ He felt slightly bad about what he was going to do. But he knew that it had to be done, no matter how cruel it might seem. He began to whimper as he stepped closer to the boy. The child gasped when his large gray eyes saw the dog moving around in the darkness, and when the clouds moved away from the moon, he smiled at the small black dog in front of him.  
The dog now could see all of the child; he was small and incredibly thin, his blond hair was tangled and deep circles ran underneath his eyes. This boy had been through a lot in his life; the dog could tell that he was suffering. But the child's smile shone as brightly as the moon above. The boy beckoned the dog to come closer with outstretched arms. The dog nervously stepped into the patch of moonlight and into the child's arms. A smile crept upon the black dog's face as the boy began to scratch him lovingly behind the ears.   
  
Suddenly, the dog leaped out of the boy's arms and stood in front of him. The child took another look at the dog; how curious it was..... the depth of it's huge burgundy eyes, the large golden rings that were marked on it's silky black coat.   
The dog stared back at the child and whispered,  
_ It's time for you to go now...... don't be afraid..........  
_ The child smiled and then closed his large gray eyes...... the dog was the last thing he ever saw..........  
  
The little black dog, the Dark Pokemon Burakki, looked back at the child's body and knew that now he would be eternally happy; the child was now in a better place. He grinned to himself and trotted off into infinity.........  
  
  



End file.
